


He Loves Me (Not)

by PurpleLav



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Prince Mark Lee, Smut, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Vampire Mark Lee (NCT), Werewolf Lee Donghyuck, possessive mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleLav/pseuds/PurpleLav
Summary: ❝ There are not many things that could penetrate the skin of a lupus  - silver bullets, the claws and fangs of someone of the same species, the bites of a vampire  - perhaps that is why he is so fascinated to see his marks on the Donghyuck's skin. Looking at the brownish, he silently asks for permission, something that is granted to him with a soft and encouraging smile.Then, without further ado, Mark finally gives in to the burn on his throat and bites.❞― Or wherein  Donghyuck is a lupus and Mark is a vampire, and they make a deal.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 364





	He Loves Me (Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before you read, I would like to give you some warnings:  
> My first language isn't English, so I'm already apologizing for all of my grammatical errors. I tried my hard to fix them all. This is fiction and was made out of pure entertainment. The characters portrayed in this book doesn't correspond to what the idols truly are. I took inspiration from other's books and fictions, so I'm apologizing if something seems similar to others. It wasn't my intention. Finishing, this work is also posted in Wattpad, you can find me as @petitlavande!  
> I hope you all enjoy your read!

**{...}**

If asked to him, Donghyuck would say, with total assurance that it was all Na Jaemin's fault. Maybe not _everything_ , but a good part.

He clearly remembers when everything started to go wrong in his life. It was a lively Saturday night, and Donghyuck had been abandoned on the dance floor by Jaemin, who by the time he placed his eyes on Lee Jeno's familiar figure, seemed to have forgotten everything and everyone.

The club that he was in was popular with the supernatural community, and the mixture of smells was almost intolerable on his sensitive nose. Fortunately, the alcohol was strong enough to pass his fast-paced metabolism and loosen it up to him more than usual. So, realistically speaking, he couldn't blame everything on Jaemin — only 70%, and the rest, he would happily blame on the alcohol.

Donghyuck didn't even want to be here — a rare thing to happen, since lupus had always loved a good party —, but Jaemin had practically dragged him to the club, vocalizing how much he needed to get out of his room and _get laid,_ simply to leave him as soon as possible when he saw his boyfriend.

Which leads Donghyuck to meet Mark Lee's familiar gaze watching him from the bar.

Donghyuck knows Mark Lee — _everyone_ knows Mark Lee. The son of the King of Vampires is popular between the university students, in addition to the obvious fact that they shared mutual friends. And Donghyuck, who despite having had several chances, never found it necessary to say anything more than polite greetings to Mark, trying his best to keep his distance from the other.

The older vampire seemed to stand out in his dark clothes, even in poor lighting. His red eyes reflected the strobe lights in the room, and Donghyuck should have been ashamed to face the other so blatantly, but Mark's gaze had been following him since he entered in the dance floor, so he thinks they are even.

He doesn't know how long his glance lasted, but it must have been enough for Mark to make up his mind. The vampire gently places the cup — with what he presumed to be blood — on the counter and starts walking with firm steps towards him. Donghyuck's heart speeds up in response, whether from alcohol or excitement, he doesn't know yet.

There is a hand on his waist, cold against his heated skin, and the brownish one has not even registered the moment when Mark had approached.

❝It is not very polite to stare at others.❞The older boy's breath tickles in his ear, and Donghyuck feels himself shudder against the brunet's body. ❝Especially strangers.❞

His throat feels dry and Donghyuck swallows hard. ❝But, you aren't a stranger, _are you?_ ❞ He replies, turning around in the other's grip to face him properly. Mark is not very tall, to be honest, they are probably the same height. However, the older always had a way of making people around him feel smaller.

They stare at each other for a moment, ignoring the chaotic movement of foreign bodies around them. ❝Well, I think we can consider ourselves acquainted.❞ He says, amused, pulling him closer to his body and tightening his hold on the younger's waist.

❝Yes.❞ Donghyuck agrees, mesmerized by the way Mark's red lips move.

❝My eyes are here, _puppy._ ❞ In another situation, the nickname would make Donghyuck angry and make him bare his fangs in response. But in Mark's mouth, it leaves him stunned and flexible.

 _A man with charm is a dangerous thing._ And Mark Lee exhales it intoxicatingly. It is so easy to give in to him, especially when his frigid fingers gently lift his chin to look him directly in his ruby eyes.

❝You're a mess, puppy.❞ His fingers slide through his sweaty nape, holding it tightly while examining with lustful eyes the slender figure of Donghyuck. He brushes his brown strands and making him leaning in his touch. ❝But I will take good care of you.❞ The promise on the vampire's words leaves his legs shaking.

And just like that, Donghyuck's life started to go down.

(Later, all becomes a blur. Mark quickly takes him off the dance floor, guiding him to where his car is parked in the VIP area, to his apartment near campus. Donghyuck barely remembers the route, only the fingers on his thigh and burning feeling that they left on his skin.

However, he remembers perfectly the way Mark had thrown him on his bed, tearing off his clothes in a sudden and needy way. He remembers the way Mark's mouth had kissed him, the way he had marked him. Remembers the way Mark penetrated him — merciless and demanding —, the way he had begged for _more-_

Ah _yes_. He remembers.)

**{...}**

Although he's usually sure of himself, there was something about Mark that seemed to weaken his strong attitude. He realizes this the next day, when he wakes up in the other's bed, sore, in urgent need of a shower, and with Mark Lee's eyes watching him intensely. Under the other's red gaze, Donghyuck feels immensely embarrassed and aware of how _horrible_ his appearance must be.

❝Good morning, puppy.❞ He greets, amused by the way that the younger tries to hide his tanned body with the sheets. The vampire is sitting comfortably against the headboard, a heavy book in his lap. There is not much light in the room — not that this would be a hindrance to him or Mark — and the brunet seems to have already taken a shower while Donghyuck slept.

❝Good Morning?❞ It's embarrassing the way his voice comes out hesitant, and Donghyuck retains the urge to cover his face with the sheets, especially when Mark seems to enjoy his discomfort so much.

❝I sorted your clothes,❞ Mark gestures to a pile of clothes folded under the recamier puff that is flush with the end of the bed. ❝And if you want to take a shower, the bathroom is right there.❞ He finishes, pointing to a semi-open door to his left.

❝I will accept your bath offer, thank you.❞ Donghyuck smiles sheepishly, and Mark nods, turning his attention to the book in his hands. Before getting up, the tanned boy breathes deeply — ignoring the odour of _sex_ and _blood_ that permeates the room —, reminding himself that _he is lupus and there is nothing to be ashamed of in his body._

When he walks into the bathroom, feeling Mark's gaze burn on his figure, instead of feeling embarrassed, he feels _victorious._

**{...}**

After locking the door, the first thing Donghyuck does is look in the mirror. He's a **_mess_**. His brown hair is a rat's nest, his strands scattered disorganized in strange positions, his makeup is smudged and there are hickeys and bites spread evenly across his body — absently, he notices that there is no bite mark on either his neck or in inner parts of your thighs. _Lovers,_ Donghyuck remembers from his school days, _only lovers get bitten in these places._

His fingers slide over the bruised spots, gently tracing the imprints of Mark's fingers on his waist. _They are already disappearing_ , he notes disappointed. The bites, he knows it will take longer to heal, however, the bruises on his skin are already fading.

Leaving his daydreams, the lupus enters the bathroom stall. The hot water acting as a balm against his body as he cleans himself quickly, trying his best to remove any trace of the vampire on his skin — Donghyuck doesn't want to explain to Renjun, that nosy dragon, why he smells like Mark Lee.

He finishes washing, using one of the towels he found in the cupboards to dry himself. The brownish boy returns to the room, going straight to where his clothes are neatly folded. Donghyuck calmly dresses up, enjoying the way how Mark's eyes seem to accompany every movement made by him. The brunet hadn't moved from where he is, and Donghyuck could easily mistake him for a statue. The only thing that made him reconsider was the crimson eyes that burned with lust.

At the end of the process, the lupus feels a wave of awkwardness dominating his body. He had never slept at the home of one of his one-night stand, always leaving as soon as any relationships they had ended, but he guesses he must have passed out from exhaustion after the fourth round.

Now, standing in Mark Lee's room, who calmly watches the younger squirm uncomfortably, Donghyuck doesn't know exactly what to say.

❝Hm, I think I'm going, then?❞ He says hesitantly, gesturing strangely to the other door in the room.❝Thanks for letting me use your bathroom.❞

Mark looked at him with a neutral expression on his pale face, before a soft smile formed on his lips.❝That was no problem at all.❞

With nothing more to say and trying to avoid further embarrassment, Donghyuck leaves by the way he vaguely remembers.

**{...}**

❝So,❞ Jaemin begins, not even looking away from the thick book that occupies a large space on the library table. ❝Mark Lee?❞

Donghyuck sighs, trying to quickly memorize the last lines of the chapter he was studying. ❝What about him?❞He says, pretended ignorance.

❝Don't even start, Hyuckie.❞ The witch says abruptly closing the book and attracting the attention of the other students around him.❝When would you tell me?❞ He narrows his eyes.

 _Never,_ he thinks. ❝I didn't think it was important.❞ The brownish shrugs, leaning back comfortably in the chair. Jaemin's eyebrows are furrowed in annoyance, and in the sunlight, his blue hair stands out beautifully against the dark colours of the library. There are bite marks on his slender neck, where he hasn't even bothered to hide Jeno's possessiveness and Donghyuck feels — _enviousenviousenvious_ — glad that his best friend has someone who finally loves him truly. ❝And how the hell did you find that out?❞ He asks with furrowed brows.

Jaemin snorts and rolls his eyes. ❝I was there,❞ he scoffs. ❝And you were not being quite discreet.❞

Donghyuck doesn't respond and the silence has hovered over them long enough for him to think that the matter has ended. He is about to return to his reading when Jaemin speaks again.

❝Are you alright?❞ His eyes are soft and welcoming, and Donghyuck resists the urge to shrink in himself and growl at the younger.

❝Of course, why wouldn't I?❞ The lupus askes with indifference. But Jaemin knows him very well.

❝Donghyuck, you just confirmed that you slept with your longtime crush.❞ The brownish bites his lower lip and turns his attention to the forgotten book.

❝There's nothing to worry about, Nana.❞ He states because it's the _truth._ Mark must not even remember him anymore — a face among a thousand others — however, Donghyuck still feels the memory of his touch and the tingling of the impressions left on his skin by his fingers. Oh _yes_ , Mark forgets, but Donghyuck _doesn't_.❝It's not like it's going to happen again.❞ The words come out bitter, nevertheless, he doesn't care. Jaemin doesn't respond and the matter is closed.

(But Donghyuck was wrong. And the Universe is delighted to prove it because it happens again, and again and _again-_

It becomes a deal.)

**{...}**

They become friends. And although their relationship started only because of the sexual attraction between them, at some point between the intense sex, Donghyuck forced Mark to watch _The Proposal_ and the older started inviting him to watch his basketball games. They don't even ignore each other as much as before, keeping small and friendly conversations even around their friends.

Mark is easy to approach, despite the imposing shadow that always seemed to follow him — he remembers when he saw him months ago, it was the first time Donghyuck had used the word _unreachable_ to define someone. And even now, wearing casual clothes, his notes spread across the unused kitchen table, Mark still seems to be on a completely different level from him. (The feeling of inadequacy always seems to be a constant companion these days.)

They become friends, and Mark's refrigerator now always seemed to contain a stock of Dongkyuck's favourite meat. In return, the brownish has replaced his usual tea with a cup of honey — Mark loves to taste the sugar on his blood.

(Donghyuck hates honey, but he loves the soft, sleepy smile that Mark always has after feeding on him. _It's okay,_ he tells himself, _friends make sacrifices for each other, there's nothing wrong with that._

He just wishes Jaemin would stop looking at him with pity.)

**{...}**

Renjun discovers them in the worst possible way.

It was a beautiful September's afternoon, almost two months after the start of their agreement, and there should be no one in his dorm. They usually meet at Mark's apartment, to prevent any evidence from being caught by Renjun's sense of smell. But, fortunately, the little dragon had said he would spend the rest of the day in the library to advance his assigned duties, and Donghyuck decided to take advantage of the rare opportunity.

The dormitories were simple accommodations and not too small, and most students preferred to live in them as it would be much more affordable than maintaining an apartment and the transport costs. He knows it's risky, but the knowledge hasn't stopped Donghyuck from texting Mark as soon as Renjun left him almost two hours ago.

Donghyuck's chest is pressed against the sheets of his bed, the vampire's hands are holding on his hips in a painful grip, but the younger is too busy panting Mark's name to care. The other's thrusts are fast and punitive, causing the bed to pop sharply against his bedroom wall.

Above him, Mark watched with ravenous eyes Donghyuck crumbling under his touch, avidly memorizing every expression and sigh that the lupus emitted. The sweat made the lupus' golden skin become a temptation that Mark didn't want to resist, then releasing one of his hands from where they're squeezing the brownish's waist. The vampire allowed himself to appreciate the smoothness of the younger's skin, sliding it slowly through the length of Donghyuck's back, who breathed as he felt the cold fingers pressing the bite marks spread over his collarbone and shoulders that adorned him since the first rounds — unconsciously, Mark licks his bloody lips, the burning in his throat demanding more _more_ ** _more-_**

But there you have it, one thing about his college is, when most students have a sensitive hearing, it's their obligation to make them comfortable in their rooms. The solution, of course, was to make the walls soundproof, so it's no surprise that when Renjun arrives, neither of them noticed until it's too late.

❝Hyuckie, are you home?❞ Both immediately freeze and Donghyuck tends to retain the frustrated moan that threatens to leave his lips when Mark withdraws from him in slow motion. ❝Did you bring someone?❞ Renjun asks, having finally smelled the foreign smell.

Both get dressed quickly, trying to ignore the excitement still present in their bodies. Mark smiles at him comfortingly, probably sensing his anxiety of leaving the room. Because Donghyuck _knows_. He knows very well how _furious_ Renjun is going to be.

❝Did it cost you to give a warning or something? I could have gone to Jaemin's dorm.❞ He says, frustrated. However, all his movements stop when he realizes who accompanies his best friend out of his room. ❝Mark Lee.❞ His expression is flat, and Donghyuck shudders internally.

❝Hey Renjun.❞ The older greets him, a little hesitantly.❝It's good to see you again❞

❝Yeah, I just wish it was in a better situation at least.❞ The little dragon smiles, something sharp and menacing.

❝Yes, me too.❞ Donghyuck has to give credit to Mark for standing firm in front of the Chinese. ❝But don't worry, I'm leaving now.❞ The vampire leans for a quick peck on the brownish swollen lips and a quick _call you later,_ before passing by both and leaving.

Donghyuck sighs, mentally preparing for the sermon he will hear.

❝How stupid can you be?❞ The poison in Renjun's words makes his hair bristle, and the lupus suppresses the desire to grin his fangs for his best friend.

❝I know what I'm doing, Renjun.❞ Donghyuck replies as calmly as possible. But the redhead scoffs, the scorn on his features seems to increase the fire of anger in his chest.

❝How did I not notice? You practically smell of _death_ and _blood_. How stupid am I not to suspect?❞ Renjun seems to be talking to himself, frustration and irritation appearing to be constant emotions in his muscles. ❝How long have you been dating?❞

❝We are not dating.❞ The lupus has to swallow the bitterness that the words leave in his throat. Renjun freezes, surprised. ❝It is a deal.❞

❝Besides being an idiot, you are a masochist.❞ The anger seems to have left the older, but the pity in his eyes is worse and Donghyuck _hates it. Angry,_ he thinks, _be angry._ ❝How could you do this to yourself, Hyuckie?❞

And Donghyuck bites his lower lip, feeling the familiar sting of tears.❝It was supposed to be just once.❞ He mumbles.

❝Oh, Hyuckie.❞ Renjun says, so softly, as if the lupus was something fragile — _I am not fragile,_ he wanted to scream, not when all he ever did was to collect his broken pieces and sew them in the armour of sharp words. ❝Things like that never end well.❞ Donghyuck knows this, he is fully aware of how it will end.

The smaller approaches, pulling the younger into his arms in a rare display of affection. The brownish boy takes comfort in the warmth of Renjun's arms, inhaling the comforting smell of _smoke_ and _flame_ that always seemed to be present in his clothes. And it's hard not to give in and just cry on your best friend's shoulder.❝You should end this, Hyuck.❞

❝I know.❞

❝It will break your heart.❞

❝I know.❞ _And I'll probably let him,_ he doesn't say.

**{...}**

❝It's the seventh time that you've checked your phone in just five minutes, Hyuck.❞ Renjun says in a bored tone from where he is studying in the living room.❝What happened?❞ He asks, still focused on his notes. Donghyuck would be offended if he weren't on the verge of nerve collapsing.

Mark had not texted him since the incident with Renjun almost a week ago. Something rare, as the two tend to exchange many text messages with as futile subjects as much as possible.

❝Mark didn't text me all week.❞ _Gods_ , he sounds pathetic.

❝You're pathetic.❞ The older replies, rolling his reptilian eyes. Donghyuck snorts, refocusing on the vegetables he's cutting for dinner.❝Why don't you send a text then❞ He asks, finally bothering to look at the brownish boy.

❝Mark is always the one who sets up our dates,❞ he says. All contact it was always made by Mark, ❝Also, I don't want to look desperate, you know?❞ The lupus shrugs, while diligently slicing a piece of tomato.

❝You look like you're a coward.❞ The dragon says sarcastically.❝Where did all that confidence go?❞

Donghyuck growls, baring his fangs at the smaller. ❝ _Hypocrite_.❞ He spits, more poisonous than expected ❝You talk about me, but you're the one who is always avoiding Yangyang.❞ The older reacts as if he had been slapped.

Remorse is instantaneous, the subject is a delicate matter for the Chinese, and Donghyuck knows it. However, he always had the talent to hit where it hurts the most. ❝Injunie, I'm _so-_ ❞

❝No.❞ He cuts him, looking so small, curled up in himself and Donghyuck's blood boils with anger. ❝You're right, Donghyuck. I'm a coward, but it's not about me we should be talking about.❞ He says with his eyes shining in a silent request to change the subject — to _forget_ the subject (but he can't, not when Renjun's sobs still echoing loudly in his memories.)❝If you want to know about him, you should ask Jeno, after all, he is Mark's best friend.❞

❝Yeah, maybe I'll ask❞ He says, finishing the matter. Both return to their tasks in awkward and heavy silence. Donghyuck tries in vain to smother the guilt.

**{...}**

Donghyuck meets Jeno completely accidentally and unexpectedly. In fact, he crashes into Jeno as he heads to one of his classes of the day.

❝Hey Jeno.❞ Donghyuck smiles at the vampire, who returns the gesture with a nod.

❝Hey Donghyuck, how can I help you?❞

❝Did you saw Mark? He hasn't contacted me in a while.❞ The question causes an amused smile at the older boy's lips, a conscious look on his red orbs that unnerves him.

❝Why? No more secret meetings?❞ The brunet laughs at the gaping expression that forms in the younger boy's features. Donghyuck tries to think of something to say, but nothing comes to his mind. So wisely, he decides to remain silent. However, Jeno is not cruel and can see how embarrassed the lupus is. ❝He simply isolated himself to focus on his studies and put forward some work.❞ He replies, smiling. ❝You can visit it if you want. I'm sure he'll make an exception for _you._ ❞ The malice in his words doesn't escape Donghyuck. But Jeno is already leaving, _probably to find Jaemin_ , he thinks.

Anyway, Donghyuck still has one more class to attend before he can be free to visit Mark. He is still lucky enough that it is Friday, meaning that the other's classes are usually all in the morning. Thanks to the Moon, his class passes quickly, which leaves him waiting for the next bus to take to Mark's apartment, ignoring the side looks that some humans cast in his direction.

While observing the familiar streets, Donghyuck reflects about Jeno's words, _I'm sure he will make an exception for_ ** _you_** **.** Against his will, his heart races, but he easily ignores it.

Getting off the bus at the right stop, Donghyuck started walking towards the familiar compound, entering the place with a friendly nod to the doorman. Mark's building is an expensive and well-refined, the location close to the campus is a bonus. And since the older had a car, his journey should take at least minus than thirty minutes. _Ah, the advantages of wealth,_ he thinks as he adjusts his backpack on his shoulders.

Donghyuck patiently waits for the elevator to reach the correct floor, thanking mentally for being alone as he takes the opportunity to check his appearance. _Simple and mediocre,_ he thinks when he sees his amber eyes reflected from himself, _nothing a prince deserves_. Fortunately, the doors open before the lupus could get lost in his negatives thoughts.

He takes the extra key out of his pocket — courtesy of the countless times he has come at questionable times — and unlocks the luxurious mahogany door. There is no reason to be silent, Mark already knows that he is in the apartment. Then, without further ado, the younger goes to where he can hear the sound of keys echoing, his backpack abandoned on the elegant couch halfway.

The door is ajar, and there is no light — _typical_ , he thinks fondly. With graceful steps, Donghyuck sits next to Mark on the comfortable bed.

❝Won't you greet me?❞ Donghyuck asks, amused. Mark does not look away from the screen, but the brown-haired boy notices the relaxation on his shoulders.

❝Hello, puppy.❞ He responds with a tired sigh. Mark's eyes sparkle in the darkness, but that doesn't distract him from the dark circles that have formed in his marble skin.

❝How long have you been doing this, dear?❞ The lupus asks softly, extending one of his hands to caress the older boy's cold cheek, which leans to the other's touch. Despite what humans have interpreted in their legends, vampires are half-dead creatures, trapped in a perpetual state of limbo. Results of a spell that shouldn't have been done — of a witch who had long ago fell in love with a human and paid the price. So yes, their bodies still have needs that need to be met, for example, _sleep._

❝What day is today?❞

❝Friday.❞

❝Since Saturday, then.❞ Donghyuck's eyebrows furrow with concern. The younger knows that vampires do not need to sleep as much as other supernatural creatures, however, if he is correct, it has been more than a month since Mark has properly closed his eyes. ❝Don't make that expression, love.❞ He says, reaching out to smooth the crease on his forehead.

❝What about eat? At least have you been eating?❞ He asks, but when he sees the embarrassed smile that the older one gives, Donghyuck immediately knows the answer. ❝ _Mark!_ ❞

❝Where's the hyung, hm? I'm still older, you know?❞ The brunet laughs at the frustrated reaction of the other, taking advantage of the moment to pull him onto his lap — after removing the netbook that occupied him —, his hands eagerly sliding under the fabric of the shirt he used to touch the skin on his waist, making the brownish shudder when he feels the temperature differences.

❝Only for a century.❞ He grumbles, rolling his eyes as he settles in the other's lap, allowing his arms to wrap around Mark's shoulders in a comfortable hug.

❝I'm still the oldest.❞

❝Don't try to change the subject.❞ Donghyuck says, knowing very well what the other is doing. ❝You need to feed yourself, hyung.❞

❝Well, now that you're here, I don't have to worry, do I?❞ The vampire smiles maliciously, taking one of the younger's wrists and bringing it against his lips, allowing them to gently touch the semi-impenetrable skin, causing goosebumps on the other. This was something that intrigued Mark immensely, Donghyuck's skin always felt smooth under his touch; however, if at any point he tried to stab him with one of his kitchen knives it would simply _break._

There are not many things that could penetrate the skin of a lupus — silver bullets, the claws and fangs of someone of the same species, _the bites of a vampire_ — perhaps that is why he is so fascinated to see his marks on the Donghyuck's skin. Looking at the brownish, he silently asks for permission, something that is granted to him with a soft and encouraging smile.

Then, without further ado, Mark finally gives in to the burn on his throat and bites.

**{...}**

Donghyuck wakes up with arms holding him close to a cold body and the smell of blood permeating the room. His feet are bare and his legs are exposed, and he is quite sure that the shirt he wears is not his. Not that he cared.

Mark is clinging to him, finding comfort in the heat of his body, his nose is buried in his hair, and his breathing is slow and almost nonexistent. _He looks relaxed_ , the brownish man thinks sleepy. Looking away from the brunet, Donghyuck let his eyes drift to where he knows the alarm is, **8:32 PM,** the numbers indicate. He sighs, feeling his body heavy and uncooperative due to blood loss, and instead of fighting Mark's dominance, he allows himself to snuggle further into him, hiding his face in the other's neck and inhaling his fresh scent.

❝You should be sleeping.❞ Mark's voice echoes softly in his ear.

❝Just like you.❞ The younger replies. The vampire doesn't respond, preferring to caress the brown locks, enjoying the softness of them under his fingers. The silence between them is comfortable and quiet, and Donghyuck is almost asleep when Mark decides to speak again.

❝Thanks for coming, Donghyuck. I needed a break.❞ The lupus lifts his head to meet the other's soft gaze staring at him. There is so much affection there and _oh_ , how it hurts.

 _Don't look at me like that_ , Donghyuck wants to scream, _you're going to ruin me._ And Mark kisses him so gently, and maybe that's why it hurts the most. Because when Mark leaves, he'll take _everything_. He could almost taste his ruin on the other's lips.

(This time, sex is more compassionate. There is no rush in Mark's ministrations, who penetrates him slowly, enjoying the sensations that the younger's body caused him; murmuring between shallow breaths how _beautiful_ and _magnificent_ Donghyuck was. He marks his skin diligently, leaving hickeys and bites anywhere his mouth could reach, caressing all the sensitive parts of lupus until he came with a breathless, broken moan.

It is so hard to contain the tears.)

**{...}**

Mark's fingers tighten his grip on his car's steering wheel enough to feel the material begin to sag under the pressure. He drives at high speed through the familiar streets of the Isabore District, the conversation he had with his father still echoing in his mind.

Mark can feel a burning rage forming in his chest like a storm, his teeth grinding painfully. And he has to take a deep breath to keep himself from _screaming._

Because _no_ , Mark will **not** marry Choi Inseul. Not when all he ever wanted was Donghyuck. Donghyuck and his golden skin, Donghyuck and his sarcastic and sharp responses, Donghyuck and his kindness to those he cares about — just _Donghyuck, Donghyuck, Donghyuck._

He needs Donghyuck.

Mark enters the college grounds almost frantic, parking his car in the area designated for students, ignoring the curious looks thrown in his direction. He quickly sends a message to Donghyuck, but he does not respond. _Still, in class,_ he supposes, while bedding up to the classroom that the younger should be.

Lucky for him, the class was over. The students anxiously leaving the place. Unfortunately, he doesn't see any brown curls among the crowd, leaving him dissatisfied and irritable. He instantly tries to send another message to the lupus who doesn't respond. The grumble that escapes his mouth attracts the attention of the people around him, but an annoyed look from him keeps them away. He tries to send another message to Donghyuck but is left without an answer _again._ With no more options and feeling the anger being replaced by worry, Mark goes to the building of the art course in search of Renjun, finding the redhead talking to another student that he vaguely recognizes as Liu Yangyang, a nine-tailed fox.

They seem to be in a serious argument and Mark would normally be afraid to disturb something intimate, but his heart is churning in his chest and he just needs to see Donghyuck. Then, with heavy steps, the older boy approaches the two of them who stop the conversation as soon as they notice his presence.

❝What are you doing here?❞ Renjun asks with a frown, and annoyance on his tongue. Mark raises an eyebrow at such insolence but let it go as Renjun looks like a ball of nerves ready to explode, and watches with serious eyes at where Yangyang is just watching them, a wave of protection sprouting in his chest. Noticing the direction of his gaze, the hostile features of the dragon soften. ❝It's okay, hyung.❞ He gestures.❝ Did something happen?❞

❝Did you see Donghyuck? I am unable to contact him.❞ Mark says impatiently. Renjun seems a little confused by the question until the realization hits him.

❝Oh, he didn't warn you, I see. ❞

❝What did you mean?❞ He asks, alarmed.

❝Today is a New Moon night, hyung.❞ Mark immediately feels his concern increase. If the Full Moon is the night where the lupus thrives most, the New Moon is the opposite. This period is the time when their connection to the Moon is the weakest, causing a disturbance in their bodies and leaving them extremely disoriented and tired. It is the moment when they are most vulnerable.

❝Damn it, I completely forgot.❞ The frustration in his tone must have been enough to sympathize with Renjun, who rolls his eyes and stars to search for something in his pocket.

❝Here.❞ The youngest says, handing over his keys for him. ❝He's probably asleep, but I don't think he would mind a visit from _you_.❞ He shrugs, and Mark doesn't hesitate to take the object from his hands.

❝Thank you, Renjun.❞ He says, relieved and the dragon smiles at him, something small and precious. ❝I'll leave you to resolve your affairs.❞ The vampire says, casting a conscious look at the smaller, who settles a little tense. With one last look at the orange-haired fox watching them, he leaves.

**{...}**

He arrives at the dorms with hurried steps, immediately going to the stairs of the building, using his speed to get to the lupus floor quickly. He takes the keys that Renjun had given him and unlocks the wooden door, immediately feeling the comforting smell of the brownish invading his nostrils: daisies and honeysuckle.

He walks straight to where Donghyuck's room is, opening the door only to find the younger wrapped in his covers, sleeping peacefully — the tender smile that forms on his lips is welcomed by him. Silently, the vampire approaches the bed, sitting carefully on the comfortable edge of the bed. He lets his eyes wander over the sleeping boy's shape, recording in his memory the way his chest moves slowly in time with his breaths.

Unconsciously, he extends his hand to where one of his thighs is exposed, massaging the heated skin in his hand — Donghyuck is always warm, so _warm_ , that sometimes Mark wonders how he couldn't be the Sun himself.

The younger seems to recognize his scent, as he twists sleepily over the bed, a sigh leaving his mouth. He hangs his head, exposing his neck to the vampire, showing him his most vulnerable parts: his neck, his belly _and-_

Mark's heart is not enough to contain all the love he has for Donghyuck.

❝Mark-hyung?❞ The younger sighs, his amber eyes half-closed and confused.

❝Hello, love.❞ He takes his hand to the brown strands, lightly stroking them. Donghyuck leans on his touch, emitting a satisfying buzz. ❝How are you?❞

❝Tired.❞ He answers, closing his eyes again. Mark hums, rhythmically continuing his ministrations. He already feels more calm and relaxed, his focus is now completely on Donghyuck. ❝What are you doing here?❞

❝I came to take care of you.❞ He says, tenderly. ❝Renjun gave me the key.❞ The vampire completes before the lupus could ask. He continues to stroke the soft strands, his fingers tangling in the unruly curls.

They are silent for a moment before Donghyuck speaks again. ❝Lie with me?❞ He asks, almost in a whimper.

❝Of course, anything for you, puppy.❞ He laughs softly, taking off his coat and settling under the covers. The brownish immediately curl up in him, going back to sleep.

Mark doesn't sleep, but his chest feels incredibly light — even though Donghyuck's head is resting on it.

**{...}**

Donghyuck squirms, snuggling even more into the familiar coolness of Mark's body, the slow and almost nonexistent beats of his heart lulled him to rest. Releasing a long yawn, the brownish man finally decides to say goodbye to the comfort of sleep and open his eyes. _It is already day_ , he realizes absently looking around the room only to find Mark's intense gaze watching him.

❝Do not look at me like that.❞ The words escape from his mouth before he knows it. But Donghyuck is tired and sore, still feeling the effects of the New Moon on his body and Mark is so close and so far at the same time. _You should end this,_ Renjun's voice echoes in his mind, and Donghyuck can't breathe. ❝ _Please._ ❞

❝ _What-_ Hyuckie, what's wrong?❞ Mark's eyebrows are furrowed in confusion, and at another time, Donghyuck would have laughed at the older expression.

❝Do not look at me like that.❞ He asks again, hiding his face in the other's chest. He holds Mark's back, feeling his claws going through the fragile fabric. ❝It will only hurt me even more.❞

❝Hurt you? What are you talking about?❞ Mark demands, trying to get the brownish man to look at him. But Donghyuck resists firmly, feeling embarrassed and is worse. Because he is a lupus and lupus are always proud and confident — he hasn't felt that way in a long time.

❝We need to end this.❞ The younger speaks, finally removing his head from where he hid it to face the other with determined eyes. Mark's heart heavy when he hears those words.

❝What? Why?❞ The vampire stutters.

❝Because I can't do this anymore, Mark!❞ He practically screams, trying to get away from the brunet's grip, but the older is faster and holds him under him. — Donghyuck could leave his domain at any moment, but he allows himself to be in that position one last time. ❝I can't do this anymore.❞ He repeats, his eyes shining with tears. ❝I'm in love with you Mark. And every time I leave, a part of me stays with you, and there will be nothing left when you go away.❞ Donghyuck's tears stream down his cheeks, leaving wet traces on his tanned skin and Mark has never been so in love.

❝I can't let you go, Donghyuck.❞ Mark shakes his head, feeling the confusion that emanates from the other with his words. ❝Well, I'm in love with you too.❞ The lupus' eyes are wide in surprise, and by a second his breathing seemed to have stopped completely.

❝What?❞ The question leaves her lips in a shaky breath.

❝Yes, I realized that in my last game.❞ Donghyuck fondly remembers that game. Mark had made the final points against the opponent's time, and despite the confusion of celebratory hugs, the brunet had immediately run into the younger's arms, ignoring everything and everyone.

However, Donghyuck just watches him. Still in shock at the revelation, as Mark would never return his feelings even in his dreams. Seeing the brownish state, the vampire laughs gently, leaning down to join his lips in a soft kiss. The younger one melts into him, and Mark shapes his body in his curves.

He departs slowly, enjoying the taste of Donghyuck on his lips. The lupus looks a little bewildered, with red cheeks and wheezing, the sunlight that comes in through the half-open curtains illuminates the golden skin and Donghyuck is _beautiful._

He removes their clothes, taking the opportunity to kiss every inch of Donghyuck's body, mapping with his lips the moles that decorate his tanned skin. He delicately traces the contour of his ribs with cold fingers, making the brownish shiver. He slides his tongue over Donghyuck's hips, nibbling at the protruding bones, leaving bruises in the place. He gets lost on the other's thighs, allowing his fangs to penetrate the sensitive part and Donghyuck groans uninhibitedly.

❝You bit me on the thigh.❞ The younger's voice comes out breathless and fails, surprise present in his tone.

❝Yes, and I hope it proves to you how serious I am about it, Donghyuck, I am in love with you.❞ Mark says, trying in every way to convey sincerity. Donghyuck smiles as bright as the Sun, and _yes_ , Mark thinks with delight, _he understood._ ❝Because I'll bite you ** _everywhere._** ❞He warns with craving eyes.

Mark kisses him again, letting his nails scratch his soft sides. He leaves a trail of kisses on the heated skin until his mouth reaches its destination on the younger's neck, and again, the vampire allows his fangs to penetrate the brownish skin, moaning appreciatively as he feels Donghyuck's blood invades his senses.

Donghyuck raises his hands to caress the prince's black locks, humming softly while allowing the other to feed himself. Mark's hands continue to roam over his body, pressing them anywhere he can reach. They stay in that position, with Donghyuck enjoying the proximity of their naked bodies until the older considered himself satisfied enough to release the place. He lets his tongue slide over the fresh mark one last time, collecting the remains of blood that insist on sliding down through the curve of his neck and eliciting a low groan from the brownish.

Mark's lips are blotched combined with his lustful and ravenous gaze. He leans to whisper a request against the flushed cheek. ❝Turn to me, love?❞ And Donghyuck does, easily understanding the other's intentions. He buries his face in a soft pillow, his fingers curling up in the sheets, leaving himself exposed for the older.

Mark kisses the back of his neck, leaving a bite there before heading towards the lupus column, braiding his outline with his lips. Pausing, he observes the breathless and venerable form, engraving the image in his memory. The vampire reaches for the small dresser beside the bed, opening one of the drawers and removing the lubricant that was there.

He quickly spreads the liquid on his fingers, immediately entering the younger's entrance. Mark makes it a deliberate process, stretching it slowly and enjoying the perfection of the other's body. The brownish's muscles contract around him, the walls protesting the invasion, and beneath him, Donghyuck moans.

He inserts another digit, moving them moderately. Donghyuck whimpers

as he tries to move his hips to the other's pace, but Mark doesn't allow it, using his other hand to keep him in place. He adds another finger not so long after, continuing the action until Donghyuck is squirming and shaking under him.

He pulls away momentarily to enjoy the hickeys and bites spread by the expansion of the other's back — Donghyuck had always looked handsome using his marks.

Finally, Mark reaches again for the lubricant, coating his penis with the cold substance. He wraps his body around Donghyuck's so that they are always touching each other in every possible way, before finally sliding smoothly into the youngest.

The vampire presses his forehead to the brownish shoulder blade, resisting the urge to simply bite the spot, and appreciating the way that Donghyuck tightens around him. He puts one of his arms around his waist, avoiding contact with the younger's erection, before starting to move rhythmically.

❝Mark- _argh._ Touch me, please.❞ He whimpers, feeling tears starting to be formed in his eyes from the stimulation. Nevertheless, Mark doesn't comply with his request, and Donghyuck cannot contain the sob that escapes his lips.

He keeps his strokes slow and tender, making a point of reaching all of Donghyuck's sweet spots while losing himself in the heat of his body. The other squirms and whines beautifully on his pillows, begging for more.

The room heats up due to its activities, the smell of sex and blood permeating the environment and mixing with the irregular noise of their breaths. Donghyuck is sweaty, his back tense against Mark's chest, and when the older sticks his fangs in the brownish one, enjoying the way the dense muscles give in his mouth, Donghyuck contracts violently around him.

The thrusts start to become irregular and strong as Mark begins to feel his climax approaching. Below him, Donghyuck groans loud and uninhibited, his cheeks red and stained with tears.

❝No one will be taking you away from me.❞ Mark snarls in his ear, feeling all the rage from before returning like a fire that creeps out of control. ❝ **No one.** ❞

❝Yes, ye- _argh!_ ❞ The lupus cries when he feels that the brunet finally had found his prostate. He could practically feel Mark's smug smile close to his skin.

Now that the vampire had located the point that would take him to ecstasy, it doesn't take long for Donghyuck's orgasm to hit him; leaving him breathless, shaky and sensitive. But Mark continues to pursue his own pleasure, accelerating his pace mercilessly.

❝Mark, _please_.❞ The brownish whines. Mark soothes him by sliding his nose where the younger's scent gland is, which seems to relax in his domain when he paid attention to such a sensitive and intimate area.

❝Shh, my love. It's all right.❞ He licks the place, feeling the salty taste of sweat and practically drowning in the scent of honeysuckle and daisies — he could almost taste it on his tongue. Donghyuck's thighs tremble and nearly give in with stimulation. And with one last stroke, Mark finally reaches his climax.

The vampire doesn't withdraw at first, preferring to rest his forehead against the younger's sweaty and listen to his panting and fast breathing, while trying to recover from previous activities. They stay like that for a moment before Mark finally speaks in a gentle whisper. ❝Let's clean you up, puppy.❞

**{...}**

❝Are you going to tell me what's going on?❞ Donghyuck asks, meeting Mark's red gaze through the mirror where the older one is diligently brushing his soft curls. The brunet, like him, is showered and dressed in one of lupus' sweatpants. ❝You looked pretty angry before.❞ He says.

The vampire doesn't respond for a long time, his focus returning to the brown strands. But despite what people would often think, Donghyuck can be very patient when needed.

❝I argued with my father before coming here.❞ He sighs.❝ He wants me to marry Choi Inseul to get more political support in the next elections.❞

❝Choi Inseul? That spoiled brat?❞ Donghyuck has an indignant expression on his face. It was common knowledge that Inseul had been obsessed with Mark for _centuries_ , having repeatedly tried to enter into a relationship with him, only to be rejected. However, this never stopped him from continuing his unwanted advances.

❝Yes.❞ He nods with irritation. ❝And despite not being a Royal Clan, the Chois are still a Noble Clan of great influence in Isabore, and his father is threatening to propose his older son as a candidate for the Crown if he doesn't comply his request.❞ The vampire looks frustrated, and Donghyuck sympathizes with the older. Vampire politics was unique, he had learned some time ago; because despite being a monarchy it was not hereditary but _elected._

❝What are you going to do?❞ Donghyuck asks feeling his heart weigh with anticipation. Mark is responsible, it was one of the many things that made him fall in love with the brunet. It would destroy him having to let him go, but Donghyuck would never ask him to stay. To give up on his future for him.

❝I'll say no.❞ He says with conviction and firmness, his eyes staring at him deeply.

❝What? _Mark-_ ❞

❝The Chois have great influence, that is a fact.❞ Mark starts, sitting behind Donghyuck and wrapping his arms around his waist comfortably.❝ But they are still a Noble Clan. I have the support of the Seos in North America and with them come the Jungs, an important Noble Clan. I also have the support of the Dongs in China and the Lees in Korea. Also, I still have 60% of popular support, of course. And there are still several Noble Clans that would like to support me.❞ He looks immensely self-satisfied. ❝Sure, it will suck to have to deal with them, but it won't be impossible, Hyuckie. I have spent my entire life gathering political support and gaining influence, and it will not be an arrogant idiot that will destroy this.❞ The older whispers in his ear, nibbling lightly with his fangs at the end of his speech.

❝Mark.❞Donghyuck sighs shakily.

❝No one will be taking me from you, puppy. In the same way that no one will be taking you away from me.❞ Mark's eyes reflect darkly in the mirror, his grip tightening on his waist as he repeats himself. ❝ **No one**.❞

Donghyuck's heart beats painfully in his chest, but his body is relaxed in the older arms. For the consequences have not yet come, and they are still young and — stupid, _so_ stupid — full of love. And at that moment, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Check it out the aesthetic collection for this fanfiction [here!](https://br.pinterest.com/petitlavande01/fanfic-he-loves-me-not-markhyuck/)


End file.
